


The Only Way to Stop Her

by will2bill



Category: Ozy and Millie
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will2bill/pseuds/will2bill
Summary: Millie has finally gone mad with power and it's up to her old best friend to stop her the only way he knows how.





	The Only Way to Stop Her

Across the hill, I can see the lights of her army. The cacophonous sounds are still distant, but steadily, terribly growing. The town around me is still; empty houses and dark windows. Everyone else is too smart to still be around. I walk the quiet streets, searching for a sign of life. I know he will be here. 

At last it comes. I round a corner and ahead of me I can see a glowing window. ‘Time for a Brew’. The incongruous sign sits bright against the smoky dusk. The small building below could be quaint, in other times. Now it just seems forlorn. Lost. 

I find him sitting in the otherwise empty bar; a flask in front of him, cup in hand. The room around him is completely still, jarringly calm after the tense atmosphere outside. In here you can almost forget the devastation outside. 

“Ozymandias!”

“Mm?" The fox takes a quiet sip and a faint smoky aroma washes over me.

“Please sir, she’s hea-is that earl gray?”

“Quite. Home brew. This used to be a fine tea-shop. Sadly, the place seems to be rather quiet these days.” He places the teacup down with a faint chink and pats his thermos flask. 

“Please Ozy, it’s Millie. She’s just over the rise. There's… there's still time to save this town.”

The young fox lets out a soft sigh, takes a final sip of tea, and stands up.

“Relax. You are exactly where you need to be. I alone will go.”

He reaches out a gray paw and grabs his top hat; posing with a serenity that belied the gravity of what he was saying.

“It’s time.”

***

Millie eyed the town below her from her vantage atop the hill. Behind her she could hear her army busily getting ready, impatient to strike. Nothing now was left to oppose her.

Except…

A loan figure emerged from among the buildings and strode up the hill towards her. A solitary fox against her armies; moving with purpose and unafraid.

“Ozy? After all this time. You would stand against me?”

“Hey sis. I’m afraid I’m here to stop you.”

“It’s too late for that by far my brother. No one can stop me now!”

“Oh. We will see.”

The fox smiles peacefully and takes a deep breath, calm eyes never leaving his friend’s face.

“Bah. Soldiers and arms.  
My poems are all I need,  
To wage haiku war.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like...a decade ago and never managed to get it made (mostly because I was trying to illustrated it and turns out comics are hard). 
> 
> Ozy and Millie of course belong to the excellent Dana Simpson: https://ozyandmillie.org/
> 
> I'm guessing they're roleplaying, though perhaps Millie did indeed go mad with power.


End file.
